Bahamut's Legacy
by The B.A.T
Summary: Final Fantasy through the eyes of the Eidolons. Eidolons are Gods with incredible powers, distinct territories and personalities. Man challenges them when it produces an Eidolon force far too powerful for King Bahamut to handle alone. R&R! Second Chap up!
1. The Curtain Rises

Chapter 1

The Curtain Rises:

The Dragon Kingdom

Bahamut… are you here? Bahamut!" The voices drifted through the palace. "It appears he's disappeared again. We haven't got all daaaaay!" said the aged dragon as he slipped on a glove. This was no ordinary glove though. "Goddammit Ithos! This is no time for your childish pranks!"

"What do you want, you old geezer?" the dragoon growled as he flew into the throne room. "Hey, that's my glove. Where'd you find it?"

"Don't you play innocent with me, you little punk! You know very well why I'm yelling! Don't you realize that we are supposed to be looking for his majesty?" The elder dragon held up Ithos' glove. "You deliberately put this here for me to trip on!" he shouted as he slammed the glove down onto the throne room floor.

"H-h-how could you say that? I did nothing of the sort! To think you of all people would put my integrity on the line. I'm searching for the king just as hard as you are. Besides, if I were going to pull a prank on you, I'd do nothing less than pushing you off a cliff with your wings glued to your back. On the other hand, if someone _did_ put my glove there deliberately, don't hold it against me for not stopping them," the dragoon retorted.

"What do you mean by that, boy?" 

Ithos remained silent, grinning to the irritation of Nixar, who continued speaking, his voice growing louder as he approached the young dragoon, who was standing a little to the left of the throne. "Humph! Dragoon punk. You must have let your ego go to your head! You may be the young liberal head of Bahamut's court, but keep in mind that I am not only the conservative head but I AM YOUR GRANDFATHER! We may be on equal terms here, but wait till we get home! I'll show you a thing or two ab—" He was interrupted by what sounded like giggling. "What's that noise? Another of your tricks, I suppose, Ithos?"

"Well, well, you must be getting senile, old dragon." Ithos let out a taunting laugh. "More like an old lizard! I didn't hear anything, and for the last time, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! So get off my back, Nixar, damn!"

The elder dragon was furious. "Listen! You're nothing but a dragoon punk with no respect for authority! How _dare _you address me by my first name? You're really driving me to my last resort, boy! Your blatant disrespect only strengthens my convictions." Nixar slightly chuckled. "This is nothing more than an admission to your earlier prank."

"Oh, brother! You try my patience prune scales. What the hell do my insults have to do with your vivid imagination? Maybe your fragile brain is just failing you," Ithos teased.

"That's it! Have at you, you foolish boy!" Nixar gathered the fire burning within him while Ithos extended his claws and spread his wings, a smirk on his face. The two were in very offensive positions, anticipating the inevitable, poised on either side of the throne seat. There was going to be a fight; not that this would be the first and not that these fights were ever unprovoked, but the two dragons were really heated on this particular day. 

"I'll show you that the experience of old age outweighs the ignorance of youth!"

"That's fine by me! I guess I can go another round with you. Just uh, don't do anything that'd make my mother angry. I'd hate to tell her that her father threw his back out or something." Ithos laughed at the pompous, boastful dragon standing before him. 

It was true though. Nixar stood there staring at his own image, as it had once been ages before in the days of his youth, the most glorious warrior of the dragoon armies. However, this only reinforced that what he had lost in strength and speed had been made up for in skill and strategy as the years continued to progress.

"Prepare for the beating of your life. Here I come—huh?" Nixar stopped his attack. This time, he was certain that he had heard something. 

"What's the matter? Afraid to fight me—what was _that_?" This time, Ithos also caught wind of the sound. For a few seconds, he listened and ultimately concentrated his gaze to the throne's rear. 

"Now you believe me, don't you? It sounds like someone laughing." The laughter stopped, and two gasps sprung from behind the royal seat.

"Yeah, for once I agree with you, old dragon. It sounds like two voices, though." Just then, two creatures jumped out from behind the throne, startling Ithos and knocking him to the ground. Nixar yelled as his grandson fell. They were hysterical, as they could not believe the sight of the two beings their eyes beheld.

"K-King Bahamut?" The royal dragons merely bawled in laughter. "What on earth were you and the princess doing behind the throne?" Nixar objected to this humiliation before his majesty.

"Princess Bahamia…" murmured a barely audible Ithos, as opposed to his characteristic attitude, as he blushed at the beautiful yet snickering princess. His embarrassment ran deeper than the mere prank. "I uh… pardon me. What just happens to be so funny? This is serious! You have an example to set for your subjects. You shouldn't be uh…" The princess stopped laughing and approached Ithos so slowly and seductively that he felt his heart stop. He tried his hardest to breathe and not to look so tense in her presence.

"You look so cute when you're angry, Ithos," the princess interrupted in a chillingly sultry voice. He could only blush at the half compliment. He was too embarrassed to stop them from enjoying such frivolous games, especially games at his expense. Just then, her playful flirt changed to her more normal, cheerful voice. "It's always so funny to set you two up."

"This was your doing? What do you mean, 'always'?" Nixar was shocked to hear the princess' confession. This was how he and his grandson couldn't refrain from their already exceedingly high number of arguments. "There were other times?"

"Yes, in fact, I believe there was that time whemmmphhhh..." Bahamut put his hand over her mouth. As far as he was concerned, their being caught in the act was one revelation too many for that day. Bahamia managed to free herself from his grip. "You should really be a royal comedian, Ithos. Father, can he be my personal court comedian?" This was enough. Ithos was blushing in such a furious manner that he actually had to turn around, although he loved the princess' indirect praise. 

"Daughter, dear," Bahamut explained, trying to hide his amusement long enough to look stern, "the royal addressers of the people must tend to their more primary duties… like… like…" he could no longer hold back, "… like picking themselves up of the floor!" The two continued laughing and, by now, Nixar was furious.

"Your majesty. Stop this at once! The items of today need your tending. Are you going to continue this bizarre show with your daughter or are you going to tend to today's agenda?" the old dragon snarled.

"I'm sorry. You're… you are right, wise Nixar..." Bahamut said, winding down to a slightly serious attitude. "... but uh, would it be too much trouble to actually read out the items? I'm sure that you are already aware of today's plans." Bahamut smirked. Ithos had read the scrolls that morning, but his grandfather had been too busy harassing the king. **_Won't he be shocked?_**A smile appeared on Ithos' face as well.

"No, I must say I have not just yet read them, but if you insist," replied Nixar, snapping his fingers to summon forth the royal scroll bearer, "I suppose I could show you how important today actually is. Ahem, the scroll." Nixar was always choked with pride when he read. Nothing pleased him more than to sound official. The scroll was handed to him, and as he opened it, he announced in his most official voice, "Today's agenda: One. Celebrate Bahamia's birthday. Two. Celebrate Bahamia's birthday; three… wait! Something is terribly wrong! How could this be? Today is…"

"Come now, grandpa Nixar. Can you honestly say that you completely forgot about the princess' birthday? Even I remembered and I'm just an incompetent dragoon punk..." Ithos was determined to make his grandfather eat those words that cursed his youth. "... _and_..." he added, "... I even have a gift for her. For _shame_, Nixar," scolded Ithos in his most mocking voice. 

The royalty before them only screamed louder in hysterics. Even Ithos was joining in on the fun, although he couldn't help blushing. He hadn't wanted the princess to know about the gift that he had, but he knew that letting her know that he had remembered was the best way out of his current situation. He contemplated in pure bliss at his victory over Nixar, but was soon disrupted by the informal hug that Bahamia gave him. Snickers came from his grandfather, who was laughing at the awkwardness in Ithos' expression. Although he wanted to glare at Nixar, Ithos was far too busy trying to avoid fainting.

"Uh, uh, um well… Princess Bahamia! You really shouldn't be so forward in your emotions."

"He's right, butterfly. I know you're happy about the gift that he has for you, but as a soon-to-become queen, you really must develop some restraint. Release him at once."

"Oh daddy. Did I do something wrong? I didn't do anything bad, did I?" the princess said in her saddest voice, while letting the terrified Ithos out of her grasp. He sighed, grateful that the king sensed his discomfort.

"Oh, oh no, honey, you could never do anything wrong. You just shouldn't… be so forward, that's all." The king was surprised to see that she could still manipulate him at the age of eighteen. **_Oh well, some things just cannot be helped_.** "Bahamia, dear. Let us go and greet our citizens. They look forward to a new year of your livelihood."

"Okay, father," she replied, smiling.

"Take care of the festivities for today, Ithos. We shall return near eve, and her birthday celebration must be in order."

"Yes, your majesty!" responded the joyful Ithos. He was overcome with happiness to be assigned such a large task, and immediately left to ask the dragoon villagers for their ideas in honor of their glorious princess. **_Surely a youthful party for a youthful princess should be organized by the youth._**

"And as for you, Nixar…" continued Bahamut.

"Yes, your majesty? Should I order the decorations, prevent disturbances, wh… wha… what do you ask of me, sire," asked the overanxious Nixar. "Surely today's festivities require my expertise?"

"Ahem, yes. As for you, Nixar," the king of dragons finished, "just try to remember my daughter's birthday from now on," and with that, the king and princess walked out to the courtyard balcony, laughing at the bewildered Nixar whom they had left behind smiling stupidly in the hall. He still had the overanxious smile on his face, but in his mind, he was humiliated at the fact that he had failed to please his king at the hands of his "ignorant" grandson. **_At least Ithos left before they said that._** Nixar stood there, gloomily reflecting on his failed attempt to win Bahamut's favor on the issues of today.

The noble father and daughter approached the balcony, and cheers from the adoring citizens filled the skies. No ruler could be greater than the king who had led them to victory against Leviathan's army and the dark forces of Ark. They were proud of him but even prouder of the legacy he planned to leave behind in his daughter. The adoring male dragoons roared loudly, showing off their masculinity in the hopes that their beloved Bahamia would notice one of them. The king began to speak.

"I thank you, citizens of Edolonia. I know how much the princess' life means to her dragon kinship, and I am sure you will help her enjoy this day as…"

"Shut up and move aside. We wanna see your beautiful daughter!" cracked one of the male dragoons. The crowd laughed. There was no reason to fear King Bahamut. One could joke with him as though he were a friend from the local bar.

"Very funny, young one. I take it you have plenty of the female dragoon's hearts in your possession."

"Yep! 'Fraid so, and your daughter's next!"

"You're sure of that? Say it again when you remove your lips from your mother's bosom, and maybe I'll believe it!" The crowd was roaring with the laughter they had become so accustomed to in this kingdom. The king smiled at the blushing dragoon whose friends were laughing and pointing at him in the large crowd. The princess was always pleased to see such fair sport between her subjects and her father. She wanted it to be like this when it was her turn to reign over Edolonia. In fact, seeing this made her feel more at ease about becoming their future queen. She was certain that she could win the hearts of her fellow dragoons, perhaps even faster than Bahamut himself, but that day would be far from now, and she still had much to learn.

"Now that you young fellows realize that you won't get five yards within the range of my little butterfly…" The crowd "oohed" at this term of affection, and the male dragoons laughed at his protective, fatherly retort. Bahamia only blushed. This had always been her father's term for her. He had always told her that he accredited her wings and spirit to the butterfly, soaring beautifully and idly through the air. She was truly a fair, free creature to behold, with silky, smooth-scaled skin, splendidly decorated in jade and blue. She was proud that she was valued so highly by her father and subjects.

"We will be going down to the earth to receive the gifts from our fellow Eidolons," exclaimed the king. "I leave it to you to ready the preparations for the festivities later this evening. They had better be done, or else…" the king said as he playfully winked to his subjects. After a couple of 'yeah yeahs' from the court, he motioned to his daughter and they soared down to the lower world.

As they landed, Bahamut asked his daughter, "Which of your family members do you wish to see first?"

While Bahamia thought about it, completely oblivious to Bahamut's true intentions, a crystal pendant, similar to the one already gleaming around his own neck, magically formed in his hands. When she had finally come to a decision, she turned around, only to be surprised by the sight of her father on one knee, holding his gift up to her. The noble dragoon squealed in glee.

"Oh, daddy, it's beautiful. How did you know?"

"I'm your father. I know everything. Besides, you'd be insane not to want this," he arrogantly chuckled. He was proud of the fine young dragoon his daughter had come to be and would most certainly do anything for her. She would definitely be capable of assuming the role of queen when he decided to denounce his immortality, a piece of information he purposely neglected mentioning. "This pendant is a magical link between you and I. Use it if you ever feel lost, and the two will work together, letting us know where we both are."

"I wish you had a birthday, father. Then I'd get you a gift, too."

"Ha! Ha! My little butterfly, I don't need gifts, but if you could sneak me some cake from the kitchen…"

"Father! You are **_such _**a glutton!" The two laughed, flapping their wings so hard, the dust all around them began to kick up. When they settled, Bahamia made her decision. "Well, I want to see Auntie Shiva, first. It's been so long. Daddy, please?"

"It's your birthday. You're the boss." The two took off, flying at a blazing speed. Bahamut was the fastest creature in all the skies. He could break the sound barrier at will, and his daughter, well… she was made in his image, after all. He had not yet given her his immortality, but her physical skill was already developing quite well. Bahamut played with the idea, then stated his own. "What say you to a race? I know of your tomboyish instincts!" Bahamia could only blush once more.

"Sure you're not too old to catch me?"

"Old, ha! I never age!"

"Nor does that big mouth," and with that, the princess flapped her wings furiously, letting the wind become visible in glorious flashes that hit her father in the eyes, forcing him to look the other way. When his eyes finally opened, he was surprised to see his daughter almost out of distance. The fire within him flared up, and he strongly followed in pursuit. His wings contracted and then he spun, spiraling through anything in his path like a bullet, whether it was the wind, or the sound barrier itself. 

Bahamia turned for a quick glance to see how close her father had gotten, only to be caught in the dragon king's horizontal tornado as he whirled past. She was stunned for a few seconds, but quickly imitated her father's form and raced on to reclaim the lead that he had stolen. Try as she might, she did not have the same experience or skill at this that her father had. The two slowed to a stop, catching their breath.

"Looks like you've lost. Bahamia," her father taunted. "You're very good, but you'll only surpass me if you train harder."

"But I _am _training hard, father. I've already surpassed my teachers. They've told me so themselves." Bahamut was astounded. He was surprised at how strong his mortal heiress to his own immortality had become. She could improve, because she was mortal; his power was fixed. Bahamia would surpass him before he gave her immortality, but not without his help.

"Well, then. I guess that the time has come to put your training in my hands, wouldn't you agree, my warrior princess?"

"Really? Would you train me personally?"

"How else could you beat your father?"

"Oh thank you! Wait a second. You didn't know I surpassed my teachers?" Bahamut chuckled nervously. He had been busy dealing with the affairs of the kingdom. He had not yet found the time to check on his daughter's progress. "Well…? I'm waiting!" He was dragged out of thought to be looking at a fuming daughter. She had every right to be upset. He hadn't been spending time with her lately; the least he could do is keep up with how she was doing. 

"Uh… heh, heh… heh. What uh… matters… heh, is that I'm training you now… I'm sorry dear. It's just that I've been working on my royal duties. The subjects are important, too. You know that." He waited patiently and nervously for her reaction. The frown from her face turned to giggles, then into an outburst of laughter. It was Bahamut's turn to blush. She had tricked him.

"Dad, I can't believe you thought I was mad! I know you're a king. In case you haven't realized, my being a princess and your being my father gave it away. I'm not really that selfish, am I?"

"It's hard to tell!" Bahamut burst out laughing. He had gotten her back. Before she could stop fuming he saved himself and calmed her. "But enough talk. We don't have long before we reach Shiva's domain. Let us depart from this brief respite." The two took off and headed north, intent on reaching the icy domain of Shiva. 


	2. Leviathan's Grudge

_Chapter 2:_ _Zeus Vs. Poseidon:___ Clash of the Dragon Rivals 

The once tall grasslands that blew in the face of strong breezes now faded away, leaving the unchanging surface of the sea before them. Something like this would have normally disturbed Bahamia – she hates things that always stay the same – but she was too excited about meeting Shiva again. Shiva was the ice goddess and, by that right, the queen of the frozen world. Shiva's exterior and powers may have been cold, but her heart was definitely full of compassion. She was wise behind her years, regardless of the three millennia she existed. Shiva and Bahamut are two of the most powerful Eidolons, but they were also the last two freed from their human servitude in the ceremonies. Years afterwards, they developed a strong bond between each other and Bahamut came to view her as a big sister. In this right, Shiva would be Bahamia's aunt.

The princess' mind raced. How long had it been since she'd last seen her aunt? **_Had it really been six months? _**Although she usually only saw her annually, this was far too long for her now. **_Wow, I can't even remember what we did the last time I saw her… _**Bahamia collected her thoughts of the fairly distant memory. Bahamut, on the other hand, kept tabs with her regularly. It was his business to do so. Her kingdom, Aurora, was almost as notorious as was his, and the two were in conference with each other on a regular basis with the other Eidolon leaders. They had fought alongside each other in the Ark Wars, and he may not have been able to defeat the calamity from the skies had she not been one of the many who supported him. The two of them flew on, smiles on their faces as they approached their frosted destination.

However, their mission would be suddenly interrupted when a large spray of water drenched the king's face. "Wha…what's the meaning of this?" the king snarled. Such blatant disrespect to a king would not be tolerated. He looked down to see several dolphins laughing at him. "How… _dare_ … you?" the dragon growled. He generally was in the mood for horsing around amongst subjects, whether or not they were his own, but the place that he was hovering over was the problem. He knew who was responsible for the actions of the water kingdom's subjects, but the tyrant was nowhere in sight. "Explain yourselves!" demanded the soaking Bahamut.

"Whatsa matter? Can't take a joke? Or is it the only things worthy of pulling pranks on you are your own dragons? You think you're better than this kingdom, don't you? I bet you don't even consider this a kingdom!"

"I have nothing but the utmost respect for Oceanis," the winged king defended. "It's just the king whom I deplore. So ignorant, so immature, so cowardly! How can you honor the name of a king who attacks other royalty through his subjects? He can't even do the dirty work himself." Bahamut was stern on his opinion of the underwater king. After all, he had natural rights over him to begin with, and above water, this king was nothing more than a different version of the Edolonian subjects.

"Don't you _dare _smear dirt on the name of King Leviathan," said a shark as it swam up to see the commotion, bearing its fangs. "One more word and I'll shred you into the ocean!"

"I'd like to see you do that," countered Bahamut. "Keep in mind that only an immortal can harm me. Do not be such a fool. Where is your king so that I can… ahhh!"  A waterspout sprung up beneath the king, drenching him so badly that he plummeted into the ocean. The entire aquatic kingdom roared with laughter at the sight of Bahamut struggling to return to the sky.

"Oh, _do _shut up! Don't you see that you're all wet, dragon king?" Bahamut's eyes shifted to the direction of the familiar voice. It was Leviathan, the serpentine underwater king. On sight, Bahamut's wings pushed him out of the water and he flew up once again to face his aggressor. Bahamut was furious at the indignity of this scoundrel. As far as he was concerned, this underwater ruler was a disgrace to the Eidolon domain, the land of the Eidolon kingdoms.

"I thought only the Tonberries fought so sneakily," Bahamut sneered, grinning nastily. He did not condone foul play between the kings and queens of the domain. "I see your conniving reputation exceeds your title, as usual." The serpent was furious at this insult.

"You _dare _slander my name in my presence or, even worse, on my territory?"

"Wrong, I dare do it _over_your territory!" Bahamut countered, laughing. He didn't necessarily hold a grudge against Leviathan. He simply enjoyed irritating the king who didn't have a good enough reason to hate him so much. The only thing that hurt him and infuriated him at times was what Leviathan had been before being granted the ocean kingdom. He thought the water dragon would be grateful to him for understanding his feelings.

"Try saying that underwater, Bahamut!" The oceanic crowd increased in size. Leviathan certainly had an influence on his underwater subjects. The kingdom felt their ruler's contempt for Bahamut, and they often voiced it openly. 

"You stay out of this, Flipper! This is between my uncle and my father! Unless, of course, you wanted do the underwater tango with _me_!" Most of the crowd withdrew. No one wanted to be in Bahamia's path when she attacked. Rumors of her power had even spread throughout the underwater kingdom.

"Oh yeah? All we have to do is knock you out the sky with our water blasts, and then you'll be just as helpless as your father was. Say that again and…"

"You'll do no such thing!" The entire crowd was extremely confounded to hear the objection of their king. His grudge was with Bahamut, not his daughter. He loved Bahamia very much, as though she was his own child.

"Bu-but sire..." the subjects pleaded. They had never seen him defend the dragon king, or at least that's whom they had thought he was defending.

"Are you questioning me? Do you need to be reminded the penalty for questioning your king?" The entire crowd departed. Bahamia smirked. She could play around with her uncle and not feel bad about embarrassing him in front of his subjects. He would not insult her, and she could end this quarrel, as well as regaining her father's prestige. Then they could be on their way to Aurora; they had wasted enough time.

"I'm sorry about that, my dear niece," the serpent apologized. He could never live with himself if he had hurt her in the most miniscule manner.

"Stop this bickering, you two. You are kings! Need I remind you uncle that it is because my father relinquished his rule over you that you now rule Oceanis?" The princess scolded the two of them, directing most of her voice to Leviathan. She turned just in time to see how he looked when his ego was diminished. His eyes cast into the waves, and he almost completely turned his head away. He was ashamed that he had offended the princess, at least in what he thought he had done. Bahamia simply enjoyed her power over the two would-be gods. Bahamut laughed. The serpent was finally made to be modest before him. 

When the humans had freed them all as gods, appointing their roles, Leviathan, an Eidolon dragon, was placed under Bahamut's rule, and he had a lot of resentments because of it. He felt that the humans were mistaken, but took his anger mainly out on Bahamut, although he is the one who occasionally floods the land for what eventually became known as monsoon. He was a dragon, but he was an immortal Eidolon as well. Bahamut should not have been his king; Leviathan should have had that title in the same right. How could he have been overlooked? He wasn't second-rate. It wasn't that he wanted to rule the dragons, but he wanted to have been ruler of something. His resentment only grew when Bahamut saw how he felt and _gave_ him the ocean. **_Only out of pity, do I become king._** For nearly one and a quarter millennia, this is what the hurt Eidolon had felt towards Bahamut's gracious offer. He quickly hid his shame, and announced another thought.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Bahamia. Take this with you. I was going to come to the kingdom and personally deliver this, but since you are here, there's no point in my doing so." A large, magical drop of royal blue water magically formed before her, and as she gazed into it, she saw another world, like one of the crystal balls with a snowy setting within that the humans had become accustomed to having. This was different though. It definitely possessed a magical feel. The world within was not real but seemed very much so. It was always raining. **_How beautiful, how very sad..._**A tear ran down Bahamia's cheek.

"This is the Royal Teardrop. This is one of the three magic waters of my kingdom, each with a different emotion or use. The Mirror of Reflection is for guidance during hard times. It is a mirror that almost looks like the reflection from a puddle. It shows you advice and allows you to bring into vision whatever you long to see. The Glistening Dew is the treasure that controls water's effect on weather. But this, this is a personal treasure. Look into it when you are sad. Behold its beauty in the hopes that you become cheery from my gift. I've peered into it long enough. I no longer feel the grief the humans caused me. This is my gift to you."

The princess, with watery eyes, smiled at her uncle and the gift he had given her. She had always regretted the fact that she was born from creation and had no mother to love her. This would help her drift away into the lonely nights she so frequently endured. She wasn't ungrateful for being brought into the world. She simply longed for a mother's touch.

"Thank you uncle. Father let us continue. Do try to come to our banquet tonight, uncle!" the princess said as she and her father sped off once again. The serpent king cringed. **_Come to their banquet? Return to their kingdom for more than business? _**He smiled. "She always tries to make us reconcile. She's so young and far too naïve to be angry with."

The delay was over, and Bahamia had gotten a gift for being as patient as she could have been with the two dragons. "They're so immature," she thought. It would only be a matter of time before they arrived, and even then the ocean had disappeared behind them. All that was left were short, grassy plains, nothing like the grasslands she had come to cherish. It was apparent that they were almost there. The grass was changing color; Bahamia always noticed the beautiful color changes in the fall. She saw the grass turning yellowish, then a brilliant yellow, almost golden. Finally, as the grass reached its brown fate, Bahamia had caught the first glimpse of snow. A snowflake landed on her nose, tickling her in such a way that her entire face twitched. It had been so long since she had seen the brilliant white substance, and the princess was thrilled to return to Aurora.

Bahamut watched his daughter's eyes play with the little specks of white. This is what pleased him most about her. She never seemed to let the beauty of anything escape from her sight. Everything was beautiful in its own way to her. As long as war didn't force her to cloud her judgment, she could play with a nation that was once or would soon be her enemy and not care until the first sword was drawn; she would return to her regular state once the last sword was sheathed. The king knew that this would be her greatest year, one that she would never forget. This was one of his regrets. He never knew the benefit of growing, to see the world through the eyes of a child. "Perhaps while she sleeps, I'll peer into the Royal Teardrop," the king playfully contemplated. Just as his thoughts faded away, the outskirts of Aurora appeared. 

The city was as beautiful as Edolonia was majestic. Constructed of beautiful ice crystals, light shone off of everything, creating the effect of the Aurora Borealis, the northern lights, as the kingdom was so aptly named for. In the center, the majestic palace pointed towered above all else, and Bahamia noticed, as she did every year, the beautiful appearance the city possessed from above. It was a beautiful crystal rose, shimmering with a dazzling display of lights. **_No land on this planet could compare to such beauty._** This is what the dragoon princess concluded long ago. A chilling wind blew and signaled for the two dragons to land. As their feet touched the ground, their hostess was already before them. 

"Auntie Shiva!" Bahamia ran to the goddess of the Arctic chill, hugging her fiercely. Shiva could only smile.

"My, my. I still can't figure out why you cannot teach her formal restraint, noble Bahamut," Shiva said, embarrassed by how her ideal niece had embraced her.

"Oh, Shiva. Surely you do realize that as my daughter, she is just as stubborn and free-spirited as I?"

"Yes, Aunt Shiva, can't I show how much I miss you? Does royalty have to be so distant towards others?"

"That's not what I meant… stop twisting my words around I…" Shiva let out a sigh. She had been defeated and would not play further into Bahamia's game, although her niece's manipulations were something quite amusing to engage in. Unlike Bahamut, Shiva knew when Bahamia was working and when to give up. Now was the time. **_She'll make a wily politician, just like myself_**. A boasting voice disturbed her contemplations. It could only be one person.

"Seriously, Shiva, what kind of host leaves her guests out in the freezing air? My wings are starting to gather ice crystals." Bahamut was trying to get a response out of her. He enjoyed playing little brother and often found sport in provoking her in informal gatherings.

"A very cold host. In any case, Bahamia can come, you stay out here since my hospitality seems a little too… cold-winded for you." She and Bahamia walked into the castle. Bahamia was filling up with ideas to taunt her father. The castle gates were closing. **_Two can play that game._** Shiva was planning on exacting her revenge.

"Wait for me!" Bahamut tried to run but his face hit the door and he skidded back ten feet down the icy palace path. Inside, the queen and the princess were filled to the brim with laughter. "Let me in! Let me in! This isn't funny!" Their laughter grew louder in accordance to how loud he got as he banged on the palace gates. **_Now it's my turn. _**

"Bahamut, say please."

"What?"

"I said say _please_!"

"Please?"

"Now apologize."

"For what?"

"For being so annoying."

"Never!"

                "Then you don't enter."

                "Okay, okay. I'm sorry." He had been reduced to actually _being _a little brother. All he wanted to do was to get out of the chilly air. It had been easier for him to keep warm when he was flying.

                "Now say 'Shiva's the greatest'." This was enough.

                "Just open the damn door!"

                "As you wish." Shiva was not quite finished. She taunted him to build him up; now she would knock him back down. She raised her right hand and a bluish-white aura dispersed into the air in front of her, crystallizing into a giant snowball. "Bahamia, dear. Step aside, will you?" Bahamia knew what was about to happen and as the gates opened, the sound of her father colliding with the rolling snowball confirmed it. **_Yep. I was right. Good one, Aunt Shiva._ **"Come," said Shiva. "Let your father clean himself up. He can join us when he's done." The two walked into the depths of the castle.


	3. Bloodlines

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Bloodlines:_**

The Past's Creator, the Future's Destroyer 

The council was all gathered. Representatives and rulers from all kingdoms sat at the table for the topic at hand. This particular meeting held severe relevance. It would determine the way that life would be in the future. The actual procession had not yet begun, and the table was bustling with conversation. This was no emergency, but it was about potential military action in the near future.

"Silence!" The commotion stirred down into a minimum, finally diminishing from existence. "The meeting is now in session. Speak your minds." Hands raised in a fury. This new matter concerned everyone, and they all had something to say. The host of the meeting picked someone to speak. "Ah, yes. King Menacos. What say you to this idea?"

"Lathon, are you insane? Surely you do not wish to strike against the Eidolons? It will bring wrath and famine to _our _homelands as well." The room filled with agreements and arguments. Some even began to debate viciously. 

"Silence! Your view is quite credible. No, I do not wish to harm any of our peoples. That is why I feel we must remove the threats our ancestors let loose over three thousand years ago. Surely they could bring disaster at will? Brother Tariq, ambassador of the Fathah regions, you seem quite worried about the courses of action that I am planning to take."

"Yes, King Lathon. We are _men_. We do not wish to start a war with the Eidolons. Personally, I have never seen them as threats. Do you lack faith in our ancestors' judgment? Their will? Their power? Surely they were careful enough to make sure that the Eidolons would bring us into an age of prosperity? They are our protectors, our friends. They would never harm us."

The Eidolons had all been freed by their respective nations and designed to quell chaos and regulate order in the world. They had been given attributes, personalities meant to model each one, as well as assignments over which areas they were to reign. They were gods, powerful, majestic, able-minded entities that wanted nothing more than to ensure a bright future. They had fought for their own subjects, not just the humans. Life had never been so great for man. This was truly their Golden Age.

"You say that the Eidolons pose no threat. What about the recorded history of the Ark Wars? The battles were so devastatingly destructive that if they had been waged anywhere near our kingdoms, we would have been entirely decimated." Voices sprung up throughout the conference halls. 

"Ark was not of our Eidolons. They fought to protect us from Ark and if their had been any human bloodshed, it was not intentional. You wish to hold them responsible for something that never even happened! If they destroyed us, it would have been intentional and based on judgment. Our ancestors gave them power to remodel the world as they saw fit. We are still here after three millennia, are we not? Yet you dare call our saviors a threat? You aren't worried about them, you're only looking out for your own selfish ambitions!"

"Honestly, you men are of a paranoid bunch. Look not at my new weapon as a lingering threat, but as an asset to a brighter future.

"That's right! This 'powerful weapon' would be a threat to us once the Eidolons were removed. You aren't like your ancestor! I've seen corruption in your eyes since day one you little—"

"Silence!" The room fell morosely silent. Lathon was infuriated. He was Lathon _LVI_, descendant of the great Lathon the third, the one who conjured the first Eidolon, Bahamut, ending the long war, which had plagued them over three thousand years ago. The nations defending against the quests for global domination from the huge empires of that time had no real technology, and their magic was no longer strong enough to fend off new weaponry. It was Lathon who discovered the power of legend. Legends locked deep within the hearts of apt magi could take form, giving birth to a plethora of stunning Eidolon forces. The stronger and more famous the legend, the more powerful and glorious birth of a new Eidolon.

After the war, a decision had to be made about the fate of the Eidolons- destruction or preservation. Lathon had proposed to free them and give them personalities and a sense of mission to protect the world and all its inhabitants. He used up the entire knowledge of magic to give them their various powers and skills. This was the world's greatest achievement. Magic was forgotten at the expense of the end of desire for war. But the Lathon of today, greedy, selfish, and tyrannical, had recently rediscovered the art of Eidolon crafting and a new legend appeared. This new power was said to be stronger than Bahamut himself. If the Eidolons died out, he would undoubtedly use his power for global domination.

"How dare you insult me after I welcome you into my kingdom, feed you, accommodate you with room and board during your stay, entertain you, and then decide to fairly discuss this topic with you? You question my morals when you say that these new Eidolons cannot be trusted! You see? This is why all Eidolons must be eliminated. The fear you have for my force should be applied to the multiplying forces of the free Eidolons. Come, let's vote." There were thirty-one figures there. It was close, but the decision to use the Eidolons was finalized at 17 to 14.

"Excellent. You see, fellow representatives, if my decision to use this force was not the correct choice, how is it that the majority of you ruled in my favor? On to our next issue. General Dolohan..."

"Yes, your majesty." The towering figure that appeared behind the king was that of a knight. As he knelt on one knee, it was clear that he was a noble warrior. His dark clothing made him the very essence of night. His voice was very deep and grim. His face was shrouded underneath his hood by a dark shadow, which seemed to have an almost magical air to it. He carried a gigantic sword and wore a silver cape. The rest of his apparel was a splendid yet gloomy mix of purple and black. Lathon whispered into the ear of his giant protector, who nodded in understanding.

"Gather the other twelve warriors. Brief them on the mission."

"As you wish." Dolohan faded out as eerily as he had entered. The room was terrified, but could not help feeling a sense of awe in the presence of a long since forgotten magic, mastered in a matter of months after Lathon's magical renaissance. They had expected to see a monster but found a work of art instead. Yet, they sensed great power flowing from the ghastly Eidolon, who had been there as little as twelve seconds before.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" Lathon was proud of his new creation. When the table recovered, the representatives all had their hands raised. Lathon could only surmise that they were all thinking of the same question. It was, after all, the topic that bothered their minds.

"That was Dolohan?"

"Yes."

"I thought he was a ge-"

"He was, and still is." Lathon was humored at the sight of his gaping audience. He knew that although he had not yet convinced them he was no threat, they would at least allow him to get the ball rolling.

"Bu-but-bbbbut... I'm confused."

"It will all be explained in your briefings later. In the meantime, enjoy yourselves. Any other questions?"

"I have one. You told him to brief the other twelve. Other twelve what? You mean to say that your force consists of **thirteen** Eidolons?"

"Technically, Dolohan is the only real one of them all, but yes, they are thirteen very powerful entities. Anything else?"

"Yes. When are you going to brief us on this?"

"Relax. We shall soon have a banquet. I shall inform you all later, but for now, let us eat. If you will kindly find your way towards the banquet halls, I will meet with you shortly. Thank you," he said as he waited for his guests to leave the room. A shadowy figure appeared before him. "The gears have just been set in motion." The messenger tucked his head and knelt when he arrived before his king. "Take this letter to the one known as Bahamut." The messenger nodded immediately departed. Lathon dismissed the entire group. Alone, he was free to contemplate his true intent. **_If they only knew Heh! Heh! I really don't understand what my ancestor was thinking when he didn't conquer the entire world. He had Bahamut's power... what a waste!_** Lathon was foolishly trying to rationalize his ancestor's course of action. It didn't make sense to him. **Why didn't he go for the power in the end?**

"Oh well, Bahamut is outdated anyway. This isn't _just _a new era. This is **my** new era! I shall rectify the mistakes of Lathon the third and replace them with stronger ideals and an even stronger Eidolon. I couldn't have asked for a greater opportunity. I'll show all you pacifists what you're missing without war and power!" He left the room laughing. However, someone had been in the airshaft spying on the entire meeting. 

"Hmmm... I've got work to do." the shady figure said as he watched Lathon exit the room.


End file.
